


Day 120 - X marks the spot

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [120]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BAMF!John, Case, Kissing, M/M, Possessive!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>“It’s a treasure hunt.”</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 120 - X marks the spot

“It’s a treasure hunt.”

“A treasure hunt?”

“Yes. He's leaving us clues and hints so that we can follow his trail.”

“And what is the treasure? A dead body?”

“Maybe a live one if we move fast enough?”

Sherlock, John and Lestrade stood in the office that had been cleared for this case and looked at the wall opposite the door. It was completely covered with a map of London and on top of it were the various hints and clues they had found so far.

“But we still don’t know where to start.”

“Yes. We are missing a clue. It’s either here or here.” Sherlock pointed to two points on opposite sides of London.

“We need to check out both places. Sherlock, I need you here. I will go with one team, John with Sergeant Tam and the other team. Keep radio contact.”

Sherlock followed John into the adjoining room where Lestrade talked both teams through the operation. John smiled at Ronda Tam and she smiled back at him.

Before she could turn away, Sherlock leaned down and pressed a kiss on John’s lips.

John grinned despite the seriousness of the situation. “Did you just mark your territory?”

“I have no idea what you're talking about. That was for luck. Be safe.”

“I will. Go back inside and be brilliant.”

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was 'map/maps'. 
> 
> You all remember [Ronda](http://archiveofourown.org/works/452167), right?


End file.
